This invention relates to link members adapted to form bands, e.g. for watches and bracelets and the like, and a band formed of such link members.
In metal watch bands formed of inter-engaging metal links, the links are usually made of a single relatively hard metal, e.g. stainless steel, in order to withstand wear and tear during use. A shortcoming associated with such conventional links is that such metal is usually expensive. It is also difficult to drill holes in the links for insertion of linking pins for connection purpose, thus making manufacture of such links costly, time consuming and difficult.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a link member and a band formed of such link members in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a link member adapted to form a band, said link member including an outer casing formed of a plate made of a first metal, and an inner part made at least of a second metal, wherein said first metal is stainless steel or titanium, and wherein said second metal is aluminum, zinc, an aluminum alloy, or a lead alloy.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a band including a plurality of link members inter-engaged with one another, wherein at least one said link member includes an outer casing formed of a plate made of a first metal, and an inner part made at least of a second metal, wherein said first metal is stainless steel or titanium, and wherein said second metal is aluminum, zinc, an aluminum alloy, or a zinc alloy.